Hakyoku
:Destruction given form. - Kenji-Taichō. Hakyoku (破局, Catastrophe), known otherwise as The Nameless God, The Fallen and Forgotten God and His Name Who Is Forbidden, was once a Lesser Tenjin who betrayed the trust of and attempted to conquer the newly created in a bid to usurp dominion over its inhabitants. Rather than face Hakyoku himself, The Balancer tasked the Yellow Dragon God to bring his wayward brother to justice. The two Tenjin fought a climatic battle of wills and skill, with the Yellow Dragon God barely winning. As punishment for his actions, The Balancer banished Hakyoku from the Amenokai, removed his sacred name, and sealed him into the deepest parts of . The ancient Yuengiri were tasked with overseeing Hakyoku's prison, who was buried underneath their temple. Unfortunately, the seals placed on the now nameless Tenjin would later weaken when Averian initiated his purge of the Yuengiri, releasing him onto the Soul Society once again. It operated throughout the prior to the establishment of the Seireitei, and destroyed all in its path, which later earned him a new name, Hakyoku. Hakyoku continued to rampage until the alliance between Garian Shinjo and the three Shiba brothers resulted in Hakyoku's sealing through Sasaeru. Hakyoku's power was later put to practical use by the Shiba brother's descendants, with those who contained Hakyoku becoming known as the Mōjūdukai (猛獣使い, Wild-animal Tamer). Meian Shiba initially sealed it within him to aid in the war with Averian, but relinquished the power mere days before the Collapse and sealed Hakyoku away once more. Meian entrusted the location of Hakyoku to his nephew and chosen heir, Kentaro Hiroshi, who then entrusted it to his father. Kenji Hiroshi unsealed Hakyoku and convinced the Tenjin to ally with him against The Outsider. Appearance Personality Yellow Dragon God :Main article -- Ikusa. Although Hakyoku was more well-known in the beginning for coming into conflict with his brother, , Hakyoku eventually became far more well-known for his conflict with Ikusa, who was better known as the Yellow Dragon God. The two Gods have been waging battle in some shape or form for ages beyond counting, either in a physical sense or in the form of a contest of wills; Hakyoku from his prison and Ikusa from his sword, who overseen the original seal. Even their techniques, immortalized in the Keidō and Wan'nesu respectively, have been regarded as polar opposites. Kenji Hiroshi has remarked that whenever he comes into contact with Shiju Shūdō, who is the current host of Ikusa, he feels a growing sense of pure unrestrained hatred, which stems from Hakyoku. The two Gods seem to possess a begrudging respect for one another's powers however and, on occasion, tolerated one another's presence; if only to ease the boredom. Meian Shiba claimed Ikusa was the closest thing Hakyoku had to a friend and rival. Kenji proved this sentiment was correct when he successfully convinced Hakyoku to side with him in his fight against The Outsider, who had demonstrated a desire to steal the power of his fellow Tenjin. Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Villians History Hakyoku's original name was lost to the annals of history, though he was known alternatively as the God of Rebellion. The reason for this occurrence was his banishment from the Amenokai at the hands of , for turning against his kind. Hakyoku cursed his brother, swearing that he would one day have his revenge, and became known amongst his kin as both The Nameless God and The Fallen and Forgotten God. The Outsider was widely considered to be the first of the Tenjin to rebel against his kin, though Hakyoku's rebellion occurred first chronologically, and whether or not they where in cohorts was another fact lost to history. After his exile he descended on the where he quietly observed the s left to rule there for countless ages. Once the Soul Society had developed to a sufficient level Hakyoku emerged from his exile and began a sudden and destructive siege, resulting in vast areas of what would eventually become the being reduced to ash. It was his desire to avenge his exile and the stripping of his name that drove his vengeful destruction, and in time he was granted a new name by the Souls he tormented: Hakyoku, meaning Catastrophe. Whether or not Hakyoku took students, whom he likely warped and controlled through bestowal of his Gift, or some brave Souls wandered close enough to witness his destructive rampages and take note, but the Keidō form of martial arts was born in mimicry of Hakyoku's own abilities and became the go-to method of self-defence against not only Hakyoku but incursions as well. Valley.]] Hakyoku's rampage eventually drew the attention of The Balancer himself, though he opted not to deal with Hakyoku personally, and sent his son, the Yellow Dragon God, to deal with the vengeful fallen God on his behalf. The Yellow Dragon God was an adherent of a peaceful philosophy and the vast destruction wrought by Hakyoku enraged him. The two God's waged a climatic battle that left the land scarred, which would eventually become known as the Nishiendo valley. This valley featured Hakyoku and the Yellow Dragon God on opposing sides, ready to do battle once more. .]] Hakyoku lost the battle and was sealed within the Ōryū Temple by The Balancer, which later became one of the Yuengiri's sanctuaries. Even sealed however Hakyoku's will proved more powerful than initially thought and his malicious thoughts and barely restrained fury seeped outwards over the ages. He learned how to manifest these feelings as potent dreams that drove others to do his bidding, and eventually managed to enslave them with a potent brand once they sought his prison out. Over the ages Hakyoku slowly, patiently, moved to unravel the seals binding his physical body. His wait would be long however and for long periods he slept, whilst his followers acted on his behalf. The seals where prematurely shattered when Averian, who seemingly acted on The Outsider's orders, slaughtered the Yuengiri almost to the man. The absence of the seals caretakers was exactly what Hakyoku needed. Rested and rejuvenated he broke the remaining seals and began a new rampage in earnest, laying waste to the Rukongai once more. Hakyoku's freedom was met with immediate action. The Yellow Dragon God, reduced to inhabiting his sword, secured the allegiance of Garian Shinjo, who moved to confront Hakyoku alongside the three Shiba brothers in exchange for knowledge regarding Sasaeru. became a lifelong follower of Hakyoku.]] Hakyoku meanwhile secretly secured the allegiance of Shinzō, whom he imbued with potent Gifts to serve as his proxy. A confrontation was inevitable, though Hakyoku had learned patience and misdirection from his ages imprisoned, and purposefully allowed himself to be discovered by Garian and his allies. A battle ensued which saw Hakyoku sealed into the very valley he and the Yellow Dragon God had created in their first battle through the power of Sasaeru. It was widely believed that Hakyoku no longer posed a threat, which was a belief shared by the Yellow Dragon God himself. In reality Hakyoku directed Shinzō from his prison so that his plans would not be discovered. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse events *Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle (mentioned) Part V :Main article -- TBA. Power & Abilities Immense Celestial Power: Hakyoku's reserves of tenryoku where such that, even after his imprisonment, he was still considered to be Ikusa's equal. His reserves where such that he was capable of empowering Meian Shiba and Kenji Hiroshi well beyond their prior power, with the latter becoming fit to engage the entire resurgent Imawashī by himself whilst receiving little more than scratches in exchange. Kaimetsu (壊滅, Destruction): Saigai no Tenshi (災害の天賜, Gift of the Calamity): Even whilst sealed Hakyoku was capable of exerting his consciousness and will upon others, particularly those who craved power. Shinzō was a notable example of one such individual who received Hakyoku's blessing. Hakyoku could also subtlety manipulate others without inferring a Gift upon them, as was the case with both Kenji and Van. Hakyoku stoked their hatred of the Gotei 13 following the victory of Anika's vanguard over the Privaron Espada, resulting in the formation of both the Ryū Order and The Rogues. *'Shirushi:' A means of empowerment similar to granted by Hakyoku and used by Shinzō to exert control over his followers. The Shirushi could be used as a homing beacon for one's soul should their physical body perish or be destroyed, resulting in a form of immortality. Trivia *While many claimed The Outsider to had been the first of the Lesser Tenjin to descend into the madness of evil, Hakyoku was actually the first Lesser Tenjin to become evil. *Upon the removal of his Sacred Name, Hakyoku lost his status and identity as a Tenjin and was no longer considered as one of them. As a result, he can never be referred to as a Tenjin and was generally regarded as a Fallen God. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Villians